Halloween 4
by Wiley Fox
Summary: It's nearing Halloween again as a group of teens plan on going to the Myers house with booze they eventual convince their friends Ash and Julian to go as well. How different will Halloween 4 turn out with these extra characters. What's gonna happen with Ash and Rachel?
1. Meet the crew

"You know Halloween's in a few days" Brenda chuckles **She's a light skinned young woman with light brown bushy/curly hair and deep grey eyes she stands we around 5.6 and she's wearing a black blouse with a light blue jacket and blue jeans. She has a curvy body** "and that means Michael Myers is coming back" Logan says Finishing for his girlfriend. **He has extremely blonde hair almost white with blue eyes he has a mullet with a small stubble facial hair he stands around 5.10** **he is a fairly skinny guy he's wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and grey jeans.** "Yeah but the question is whose he gonna slice and dice this time" Ash laughed jumping on the fountain making a stabbing motion as he imitated the music from psycho. **Ash stands around 6.4 he has a toned muscular body type with a four pack. He has spiked up blonde hair with deep blue eyes. he's wearing a grey t-shirt with a black team jacket with crimson leather sleeves and blue jeans** **he is a white male** Julian and the others chuckle. **Julian stands at 6.3 with jet black hair it was straight and lightly spiked up at the edge he had brown eyes and is currently wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans he had the same team jacket as Ash** "Who knows maybe he'll gut your ass Ash" Brenda laughed "shit I wish he'd try me I'd mop the floor with his sorry ass" Ash cockily says as Julian stood up laughing. "Bro you would stand no chance" he chuckles tapping his friends shoulder. "I agree with Julian no matter how strong and fast you are Michael took 6 bullets and got right back up" Logan explained. "Sorry Ash I'm betting my life savings on Michael" Brenda chuckles. "I hate all of you right now" Ash sighed "I mean I'm really feeling the warm and fuzzy here" Ash finished. "We love you to asshat" Logan chuckles as Axel and Will walk up to the group "sup bitches" Axel chuckles. "Axel Maxel" Logan laughed standing up fist bumping Axel as Will chuckles.

 **Axel stands around 6.2 with curly black hair some hanging in his face it goes to his shoulders. he's wearing a black jacket with blue jeans and a white t-shirt** **Will stands around 6.3 he's a tall lanky guy with dirty blonde hair it's short with a few strands hanging in his face. He has blue eyes and he's wearing a blue button up shirt and blue jeans he was also wearing a jean jacket**

Julian chuckles taking a bite out of his burger "so what's everyone doing for Halloween?" He asked looking up seeing everyone shrug and murmur to each other then he looked over to Axel and Will with cocky grins. "We're going to the old Myers place" Axel smugly said as Ash looked at him "that's the smartest idea I've heard in my entire life" Ash sarcastically laughed Julian nodding. "Ok hockey boys what are you guys gonna do?" Will asked in a matter of fact tone. "Playing hockey ya know practicing for the big game in two weeks." Julian replied nudging Ash as he nodded agreeing.

"Come on don't be a pussy" Axel teased "yeah what's better than going to an abandoned house with booze?" Will asked laughing "Sorry but I like my Halloween without getting gutted" Julian laughed. "We're already hooked up with the free beer" Axel shrugged. "Free booze? I'm down!" Logan declared standing up his leaving Brenda's side. She stood up laughing "Well since my Logan's going i might as well go too" Brenda chuckles. Julian looks at Ash then back to their friends. "Good to know our friends have a death wish" Ash chuckles causing Julian to laugh. "Oh come on you were talking all that good shit a second ago" Logan said going up Ash and Julian "Come on please!" Brenda pleaded pouting. If something actually happened Ash and Julian would stand the best chance if Michael really did show up and she knew that "Come on Ash I can't say no to that" Julian Sighs pointing to the pouty face giving in "fine me and Julian will come" Ash sighed. "Might as well get practice I'm sure coach will let us go a few rounds in the hockey rink" Julian smirked. "Oh yeah we have coach Duncan next" Ash said chuckling.

"Well now that everyone's on board" Axel says "Halloween's gonna be great" Will laughed. Julian glances over seeing Rachel talking to Brady "dude look" Julian sees nudging Ash "what?" He looks over seeing Rachel. Julian takes out a ticket to the game offering it to Ash. "Give it to her." Julian whispered. "Dude she's dating Brady" Ash whispered back "So the fuck what? who gives a shit? You've known her since second grade you're already in the friend zone" Julian replied "Ok Fine" Ash says rolling his eyes. "Don't be a bitch pal, you'll thank me later" Julian says patting his back. "Fuck you" Ash says laughing as he flipped him off "yeah I'd fuck me too" Julian laughed.

"Ok see you later babe" Brady says kissing Rachel before walking off. Ash quickly walked up smirking cockily "hey Rach" Ash says patting her shoulder. "Ash hey!" Rachel smiled. "Don't worry I'm buying a ticket tomorrow" Rachel says happily. "No need I got you a front row ticket" Ash smiled handing her the ticket. "Thanks Ash I'm sure only the shitty seats were left" she laughed. "Yeah I'm sure." He smiled "any plans for Halloween?" Ash asked. "Me and Brady have a date" she smiled "You?" Rachel finished. "Meh, me Julian and the others are going to the old Myers place" he shrugged. "What? You have a death wish?" She laughed. "Me and Julian didn't even want to go but... Damn it Brenda pulled out the big guns" Ash laughed. "Let me guess..." She stroked her chin "She pulled out the pouty face didn't she?" Rachel guessed. "You win! Your grand prize is 5 bucks!" He laughed giving the girl 5 bucks "thank you good sir" she laughed. They both stopped upon hearing the bell "whelp, shit" Ash muttered as Rachel laughed.

Julian jumped at them pulling them into a group hug "sup bitches!" He laughed causing Rachel and Ash too laugh as well. "Come on buddy! Hockey time!" Julian laughed as they started walking. "Hey Ash!" Rachel says running up to them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get Jamie with me after school?" Rachel asked playing with her hair. "Hell yeah" Ash chuckles. "Dude you have a Harley" Julian sighed. "And?" Ash asked as Rachel chuckles looking down "a Harley can't fit you Rachel and Jamie here just take my keys. Just know you scratch my baby and I'll kill ya" Julian says handing Ash the keys to his black 69 mustang boss. "Your a life saver Julian" Ash laughed taking the keys. "What would ya do without me?" Julian snickers "not sure" Ash shrugged as Rachel waved then walked off.


	2. Plans

The crew watched Ash practically flirting with Rachel "He does know she's dating Brady right?" Brenda asked with a chuckle "I don't think it matters he knew her too long I doubt it'll work out" Will shrugged. "Yeah besides I don't think she'll break up with Brady anytime soon." Axel says as Brenda punched his arm. "Oh shut up Axel I think it's cute" Brenda chuckles. "What Ash liking a taken girl?" Will added. Brenda looked at Will "Yeah like you never tried to be Mr. Steal your girl" Brenda sassed watching Will's every move like she was a vulture

"Honestly I don't think he gives a shit" Logan laughed. The crew watch as Julian hugged them both in a group hug out of nowhere. "Here comes the backup" Logan pointed out as they look "Julian helping or no Ash has no shot with Rachel" Axel honestly says.

Brenda and Logan look over to Axel. Before Brenda can chime in with a sassy remark her boyfriend spoke up. "Can't knock on him for trying" Logan chuckled "Whatever me and Axel are gonna get the beer" Will says nudging Axel "You realize there's still a hour of school left right?" Brenda asked giving them the look. "Who needs astronomy?" Axel laughed. "Maybe astronauts" Logan shrugged defending his girlfriend as he stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder upon hearing the bell. Brenda got up and carried hers in her hand. Will and Axel walked off campus.

Ash and Julian began walking across the campus to gym. "You really think Duncan would give us the key to the ice rink" Ash asked "Dude have a little faith in me" Julian laughed grabbing his own chest in fake offence. "Whatever" Ash chuckles "I got this man. If anyone can get Duncun to give us the key. It's me" Julian chuckles pointing to his face as he smiled. "I'll believe it when I see it" Ash says looking at his friend. The two hockey players make it to the gym opening the door they walk up to their coach "Hey Duncan" Julian says waving as they walk up too the coach.

"Ash, Julian, what can I do for you two?" Duncan smiled. "Well we were wondering if we could use the ice rink to practice till the game?" Julian asked looking confidant . "Uhh well I can't just let you two go there alone. You know unintended." Duncan said scratching his head. "Come on Duncan we're not kids man" Ash said shrugging. "I know you two aren't kids but..." Duncan explained before getting cut off. "But you don't trust is there alone do you?" Julian asked frowning. "It's not that it's just protocol. You can't be there without adult supervision" Duncan said looking at the two boys.

"Well what if I call my sister Selena?" Julian asked. Before Duncan could answer Ash piped up. "Last time I checked your sister is 25." Ash said a smug smirk appearing on his face. "Fine, but how are you gonna call her?" Duncan said sighing in defeat. "Thanks man!" Ash happily said. "Well, we could use the phone in the gym?" Julian said nodding to the phone a few feet away. "Fine make it quick and you two have to wait till she gets here" Duncan says.

 **Selene is about 5.7 and has Raven black hair and piercing blue eyes that could kill a man with just a look. She has pale white skin**

Selena sat down with her freshly made deli meat sandwich. She picked the sandwich as soon as it was close to her lips her phone rang. She groaned annoyed. "I'm taking the bite anyway" she sighed taking a bite out of her sandwich. She stood up and walked towards the phone picking it up "Hello" she said in an annoyed tone. "Hey sis I need a huge favor" Julian said. "What do you want?" She sighed. "I need you to come to the school and watch me and Ash play hockey." Julian explained. "And why would I do that?" She asked in a cold tone. "Because you're my sister and I love you." Julian said with a chuckle. "But why do I have to watch you two idiots when the game is in two weeks?" Selena asked. "Because coach Duncan won't let us in the ice rink without adult supervision" Julian sighed "Fine, I'll be there in 15 minutes, you owe me Jules" she sighed hanging up. Julian smiled silently cheering as he hung up. "So what did she say man?" Ash asked leaning against the wall next to him. "She said go back to your original hair color. And ease up on the hair spray" Julian half joked as Ash rolled his eyes. "I'll considor it but I guarantee nothing" Ash said with a half smile. "Now what did she say Jules?" He asked with a smug smirk. "She said she'll be here in 15 minutes." Julian smiled.

Selena quickly got dressed in a black leather jacket black jeans and a black t-shirt. She left the house locking it as she went to her black and blue 67 impala. "I can't believe I have to be dragged to that Damn school!" She groaned as she started the car. She quickly peeled out of the driveway and drive towards the school.

Logan and Brenda boredly sat in class "Ash and Julian get to play hockey and we have to be miserable in math" Logan sighed. "Yeah it's not fair!" Brenda complained. "Don't look now Brady's coming" Logan said nodding to the man coming towards them. "Hey, Logan right?" Brady asked sitting down next to him. "You don't even know my name?" He chuckles. "You must be one of Rachel's friends?" Brady smiled looking at Brenda. "Yeah I'm a good friend of Rachel's" Brenda warmly smiled. "So we need groups of three for the project so I was wondering if I could work with you two?" He asked shrugging. "I guess" Logan says looking at Brenda. "Sure, say you coming to the hockey game in two weeks?" Brenda asked trying to start a conversation. "Yeah because Rachel is making me. I don't even like hockey" Brady explained. "You realize her best friend is a hockey player right? And your thought she wouldn't drag you to his game?" Logan laughed. "I don't know maybe you're right?" Brady sighed. "So any plans for Halloween Brady?" Brenda asked smiling politely. "Actually me and Rachel are going on a date. You two?" Brady replied. "We're going to the old Myers place with the others" Logan smirked. "And you think it's a good idea?" Brady asked his eye brows raised. "Good idea no way in hell... Fun idea fuck yeah" Brenda laughed.

"I hate you for this" Selena sighed as her Ash and Julian walked towards the ice rink. "Awe you love us" Ash teased "Don't make me knock your teeth out" Selena hissed obviously in a bad mood. "Got a stick stuck up your ass?" Julian teased as Selena gave him a death stare. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ash laughed. Before the two hockey players knew it Selena stopped and elbowed both teens in the gut knocking the air out of them. Ash grabbed his gut breathing in heavily as Julian groaned "Awe how embarrassing two big bad hockey players got their asses kicked by a girl." Selena teased. "Don't forget Julian I'm your big sister, I'll always be 10 steps ahead of you" Selena laughed before she continued to walk.


End file.
